The Secret She Kept
by Viva La Vie Boheme 1991
Summary: Mimi's death has left Roger in a mildly depressed state. After several weeks of mere silence and playing his guitar, Roger receives a phone call which will change his life forever. But why is he being informed of this now, rather than six years before?


**The Secret She Kept**

Prologue

A/N: Well, it's been quite the break I've had! School tends to draw all the inspiration right out of you, but now I finally have time to write (As long as I remember to write down my ideas when I get them)! Well, this is my first RENT multi-chapter fic, so I'm hoping it goes well. This chapter makes it seem like it's starting out slow, but the first real chapter will get things going. Hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, nor any of its characters. They belong to the late Jonathon Larson, and I merely borrow them to release my creativity.

The wail Roger emitted was almost too much to bear. It seemed to last an eternity, but looking back, Mark figured it was only a few seconds. He gazed stonily on the sight, eyes red as if he had been crying, but no tears fell from his eyes. There were so many reasons to cry on this dark day, but, as usual, they simply wouldn't come. Gazing around the room, he found that for everyone else, it was a different story.

Joanne held Maureen to her chest over by the metal table that Angel had once danced upon, and Mimi had nearly died upon. Silent tears streamed down Joanne's cheeks, contrasted by the hysterical Maureen, who turned to lean her head on Joanne's shoulder. On Mark's right, Collins sat in the upholstered chair, face buried in his hands as he tried so hard to be strong. And finally Mark's eyes swiveled back to Roger, next to the couch. There his best friend kneeled, sobbing as he clutched Mimi to his body, his head buried in her massive curls. Mark knew out of all of them, Roger had every reason to cry; his love, mere months after her near-death experience, had now passed away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It wasn't until later, after Collins had called the ambulance, after they had taken Mimi's body away to the pre-arranged funeral home, after Maureen and Joanne had left, and after Collins had ushered Roger into his room to sleep that Mark finally got up from the chair he was sitting in. Of course, he had comforted Roger as well, but Roger had come to him when Mimi's body was gone, instead of Mark having gone over to Roger. But now it was to Collins, and Mark looked about, searching for the one item that he needed most right now. The instant he spotted it, he was picking it up, turning the lever to wind up his beloved camera. He knew better than to have filmed Mimi's last moments; it simply was inappropriate, and Mimi deserved better. He also knew that he needed to document this, to make it real; although that was the last thing he actually wanted. A few minutes after he picked it up, Mark turned the camera around to face himself, and turned it on.

"April 5th, 1991, 10:35 P.M. Eastern Standard Time…" Mark paused and gulped, almost afraid to go on, "Approximately five hours ago, Mimi Marquez, Roger's girlfriend, all of our dear friend… died due to AIDS complications."

Mark paused once more, unsure of what he could possibly say to show the devastation this day had brought. In that moment of thought, he saw Collins come out of Roger's room, closing the door slowly to muffle any sound it made. As Collins turned around, Mark caught his eyes, and instantly Mark's own filled up with tears.

"Our lives will forever be changed."

The last shot the camera had before being shut off was of Collins enveloping Mark in a hug, the tears falling from Mark's eyes at last.

A/N: So ends the prologue of my first RENT multi-chapter fic. A little somber and morose, yes, but with the subject it should be. It'll get brighter, not to worry! Well, maybe not so much next chapter, but we'll see how that actually comes out. Thanks to anyone who has read this, and I leave you with one request: review! It's the payment authors receive that keeps us going!


End file.
